For Whom The Bell Tolls
by ForeverFox13
Summary: "Harry Potter. Friend, Brother, Saviour." He read from the tombstone. As a wise man once said, "Death is but the next great adventure" the Black Stars took those words more seriously than they were meant to. Ron had a partner before Rock. "Harry potter? I know not! my name is Black Madness Sorrow". SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Whom the Bell Tolls.

Author: ForeverFox13

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul or Harry Potter, Nor Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Pairing: either BRS! Ron/ Harry

Or OC/ Harry

Warnings: Slash! AU! Something's taken from anime and OVA so on and so forth.

RON IS NOT RON FROM HARRY POTTER HE IS NOT!

Summary: "Harry Potter. Friend, Brother, Saviour." He read from the tombstone. As a wise man once said, "Death is but the next great adventure" the Black Stars took those words more seriously than they were meant to. Ron had a partner before Rock. "Harry potter? I know not! my name is Black Madness Sorrow".

A/N: PLEASE READ: SPECIAL NOTE, RON FROM BLACK ROCK SHOOTER IS NOT I REPEAT NOT RON FROM HARRY POTTER!

Chapter warnings: Angst!

My Loverly Beta: TheLumpyNinja

XxxxxxxX

Once upon a time, how every story starts...the princess was kidnapped...the prince to her rescue...the dragon slain... would that be appropriate? For a story such as theirs?

If you think it is, then your future is not bright.

Let us start with something more suitable.

In the End. Yes, that's it!

In the End, there was darkness. Not a drop of blood from when he was brutally murdered, no. Not even the pain or mind numbing hate and fury that his small body held and that his green orbs portrayed openly.

Was he dead? Gone from the betrayals? The torture? The tears?!

Memories flashed behind his eyes;

Red colored memories, Rimmed by shades of watery cyan, a charcoal center turned the beautiful shroud of colored lights into something horrifying. And then there was laughter, the happy yellow and orange memories that was flushed with pink.

All those happy memories. He pushed them back, "You can't spell slaughter without laughter; dearest." something dark whispered.

And Harry believed it, that voice in the very back of his mind. Everything that was happy in Harry's memories, the voice would convince him it wasn't.

Then there it was, everything flew out of his muddled and chaotic mind, emotions, thoughts, ideas. Gone in a matter of seconds! Or was it days? He didn't know. And yet only the most basic of things stayed and only one thing that wasn't there before.

"Black Madness Sorrow"

And suddenly everything was a blinding white.

OooooO

Black rock shooter, that was to be her name. The soul orb in the cage quivered, even If her life was terrible, even if she was the one who ended up suicidal, she didn't want to forget.

She didn't want to forget being Mato.

OooooO

Chariot glared at the sky. It was so horrifyingly black that she wanted to use her claws to rip the sky into pieces.

Knowing that simply wasn't possible she sighed and continued playing around with her toys.

"Kagari"

OoooooO

Black gold saw smirked, the very world of Hazama felt like it had rumbled and quaked... A disturbance?

Her red eyes flashed, jerking her head up. What a strange occurrence...it seems things were stirring.

Nodding to herself she stepped over the rubble that littered the dull ruined wasteland she called home.

"Saya"

OooooO

Strength was happy, which that was incredible in on itself. A rare event had just taken place! A new player has entered the playing field.

He was untainted, mind uncorrupted by the others. He will be hers, another side whispered to her. A new friend.

A crazed grin appeared on her face as she stared at the darkening sky.

"Yuu"

OoooooO

Dead master paced back and forth in the large hall the two large identical skulls for once not tailing her.

He had come, she dug her heel into the green and black checkered tile. It was not his time.

The humans had broken him...even when she put him in their care! The sheer audacity of those wretched mortal fools! Her master's hollows had been entrusted to them. Her master's son, given to them. Clenching her fists, she calmed herself down.

For now she will watch, observe and make sure he does not come into harms way.

"Yomi"

OooooO

White rock shooter giggled, she did not expect this! Harry had come to join her! The Bridal Ram must have guided him to her!

Her usually serious magenta eyes changed too a dreamy light sparkling blue.

Big brother was here.

"Luna"

XxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2: red blood

Title: For Whom the Bell Tolls.

Author: ForeverFox13

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul or Harry Potter, Nor Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Warnings:Slash! AU! Something's taken from anime and OVA so on and so forth.

Summary: "Harry Potter. Friend, Brother, Saviour." He read from the tombstone. As a wise man once said, "Death is but the next great adventure" the Black Shooters took those words more seriously than they were meant to. Ron had a partner before Rock, Came along "Harry potter? I know not! my name is Black Madness Sorrow".

A/N: SPECIAL NOTE PLEASE READ: RON FROM INNOCENT SOUL IS NOT RON FROM HARRY POTTER!

Chapter warnings: obsessions!

Beginnings of slash!

My Amazing Beta: TheLumpyNinja

XxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Red Blood

Harry was sleeping on something. It felt warm, and smelled like..like large fields after rain and green apples and felt so soft and smooth.

The brunette got up slowly grasping the long pieces of grass

Under his fingers.

He did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He smiled.

"Finally, you are awake! Come on lovey"

"Yeah, Harry were you going to leave us hanging?"

Suddenly he turned to see Fred and George, alive.

He got up, the twins holding their arms out to him. He started to run but they seemed to stretch farther away. "FRED, GEORGE! COME BACK! PLEASE!" He screamed.

Once again it went dark.

OooooooO

He woke up once again in a cage.

A bird-cage, he felt nothing. Nothing, what was his name?

"Black Madness sorrow"

His head shot up, looking around only to see glowing, floating orbs.

All in cages similar to his.

"Black shooter #03479, Sorrow"

Suddenly the bottom of his cage opened, the rusted metal creaking, his naked form free-falling as he stared up at the shrinking cage while he fell deeper into the abyss. Then he closed his eyes.

"Partner assignment...pending, process complete." The mechanical voice said once again.

Reacting out of...habit? He flipped himself over, eyes snapping open, and braced his bare feet for impact. But there was no need as gravity seemed to simply stop and instead floated gently down to the grey tiled ground.

He looked himself over, he was stark, all pale skin.

"#03479 Black Shooter Sorrow partner: Ron

Suddenly, all to quickly the scenery shifted. Replacing it a woman with ram horns and a wedding dress.

"Hullo?" He asked as politely as he could, his voice coming out hoarse from disuse.

The woman, who looked so sad; smiled. "Hello, Sorrow, I am Ram"

Ram said happily.

The scenery shifted once again into a large gothic? Designed closet of some sort.

Suddenly Ram, had a strange black outfit laid out before her.

"This is for you, Sorrow" she said gently, holding it out to him.

Following something that felt like routine he put the clothes on.

The fabric, it was soft and silky to the touch. His new clothing consisted of a tight leather half shirt that stopped at his midriff, no sleeves.

A long trench coat that left his shoulders bare but still had a high and loose collar, the sleeves connected to the fabric on the coats chest, long and covering his hands with a Flare.

A pocket watch hung and connected various pockets in the coats upper torso by a silver chain, the watch itself was also silver but had images of a star engraved into it.

Pulling on the surprisingly comfortable leather pants, a dark green belt holding it up. And calf high lace up boots.

Finally his self-examination was finished, and noticed his pale stomach was open to the world, then shrugged as Ram smiled contentedly.

"You look wonderful, Sorrow" the blonde whispered suddenly pulling his stiff body in for a hug.

"...thank you." was the emotionless reply.

Finally after a few moments Ram had let him go, what seemed almost like tears shining in her eyes.

"Good luck."

and Harry felt himself fade out of sight.

OoooooO

Ron was not a happy snake creature, he flicked his black tail and sighed as he waited for the new Shooter.

What was his name?

"My Name is Sorrow." a smooth almost calming voice spoke out.

"Heh heh thanks!...umph!" Ron grunted realising he had said that last line out loud.

"Sorry?" The snake mumbled.

The pretty boy tilted his head to the side, and nodded.

"So your name is Sorrow?" Ron inquired lightly.

"I will take that as a yes. Well, Sorrow, I'm Ron and I'm your partner! And since you are completely new to your job as a black shooter, I will give you a run through!"

Harry if he could feel emotions, would have groaned.

Suddenly Ron's tone was serious the black snake led him through the hall of souls while starting his explanation.

"Sorrow, your job is to purify stagnated souls. Souls that are stuck in Hazama, here. As they had let their selfishness and ego weigh them down."

They had finally gotten out of that labyrinth, Sorrow though paid Ron rapt attention.

"They are stuck here. Not able to ascend to heaven or descend to hell"

The path seemed to twist the more they walked/slithered.

"You are, for lack of better terms, a janitor" Ron finished.

Sorrow, though it was incredibly unfamiliar, tripped.

Quickly sorting himself out he stood back up and sighed.

Why did he have this...creature as a partner?

His glasses covered his ringed eyes as emotion flashed through the emerald depths, he continued walking down the path.

OoooooO

Dead master had been following him for a while, and he had just been wandering, the snake simply chatting away. Until they reached an illusion.

She cooed, this would be interesting.

OoooooO

Sorrow felt small shocks go through him, the large glowing town in front of him wouldn't let him in. He wanted to go through. As soon as that was thought his hand was covered in a green glow.

The barrier rippled and made a hole large enough for a confused Sorrow and a sleeping Ron.

He walked around the town not quite sure what to make of it until he almost stumbled into a canal.

People or what he thought were people stared at him and his partner.

It was...disconcerting, the place felt very traditional. Smooth mud brick walls and red shingles as homes and shops floated on the canals by large tightly wound pieces of wood from what he could sense.

"Where are we?" Ron muttered sleepily.

"..." Sorrow walked along the paved roads cautiously, the humans moving away like he was a rock in the middle of a river.

"Ya know, you're going to have to stop giving me the silent treatment sooner or later." Ron gritted out.

Sorrow stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." the snake hung his head.

"ANDIAMO!"

Sorrow's eyes followed the panicking people. Ron nudged him imploringly, "You know that could be the stagnant soul right?"

"...Yes." and suddenly both he and Ron were airborne. Black clothing that flipped out and waved and glowing green eyes made him look rather intimidating.

His singular jump, if he were anywhere other than Hazama, would have defied all laws of physics.

He came down on to a shingled roof, though not without a stumble, and started to sprint in the direction of the screams and yells.

He jumped from roof to roof, Ron tightening his coils onto Sorrow's arm.

"IIIIEEEE! NOT HIM!" A feminine voice screamed out. Sorrow sped up until he jumped down stealthily behind the crowd.

He nudged through, Ron complaining copiously, until he reached a woman holding a broken and bruised child in her arms.

He walked up to the two, ignoring any strange looks and Ron's incessant prodding.

The raven held out his arms, while the sobbing woman shook her head.

"I know you do not wish to let him go," the calming, smooth voice of the black shooter washed over the crowd.

"But he is dead." the harsh words shocked Ron, as the black snake looked on.

8h ago

The woman shook, brown hair flipping and tangling.

Suddenly the child, somehow from deaths hold, stood up from the lady's possessive grasp.

The blood leaking as the crowd suddenly disappeared.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Why did you tell her?" The child screamed. His eyes were completely black with insanity.

"...She would have suffered" Sorrow said lowering his voice.

"She was MINE! SHE SHOULD HAVE LOVED ONLY ME!" The child was not a child anymore. Large spikes protruded from its spine and bone like structures poked everywhere stretching the human skin.

"EVEN IF SHE WOULD ONLY REALLY LOVE ME IF I WAS GONE!" The now grotesque child screeched.

Sorrow had taken a defensive stance as the child howled and yelled.

Out of what he assumed was instinct, he grabbed the tail of a yelping Ron and willed him to change.

At first only a green glow surrounded the snake until it morphed as Sorrow dodged another strike.

Then the snake changed and shaped itself, the finished product being a double-sided sword larger than even Sorrow.

Both stagnant soul and black shooter started in shock...Sorrow snapped out of it first and lifted the large sword over his head and brought it down mercilessly.

The monstrous child had been cut in half, green eyes widened in surprise. Not only had the demonic boy had been cut but the formerly screaming woman too, but now she was simply smiling serenely at him.

"Grazie, Bambino" she whispered as the blood finally ran out.

The town morphed and twisted until all that was left was the large expanse of rocky desert and two glowing ringed orbs of blue.

Sorrow let go of the large black blade while it morphed back into a screaming, complaining Ron and knelt down to gather the two. He nodded and walked forward, not looking back as a strange feeling pooled in his stomach the woman and child had created inside of him.

Ron slithered/floated to his side...he had much to ponder on about his new partner.

OooooO

She knew her shooter form was almost complete...she didn't want it to...she would rather stay an orb of soul energy than into those emotionless monsters she had felt inside the building.

"It's almost time..."

OooooO

Dead laughed happily, her charge had been amazing for his first time trying...she smirked, she might be in love.

OoooooO

White rock shooter, muttered under her breath as she watched Harry have fun without her.

She stood up and walked to the hall where she kept her...subordinates. It was time to make plans.

The Hazama quaked, change was here and nobody knew if it was good or bad.


End file.
